Creating pages for items
If you want to create a new page for an item that has not yet been created it needs to have the correct structure. I created this tutorial after some contributors were creating pages that did not follow any structure at all and looked very basic. I'll be releasing templates for biomes and npcs soon so get ready for those as well. Although quite lengthy it does go through most of the things you need to know about creating item pages. Anywhoooooo lets begin! Here is an example of the correct structure: 30 |stat2=delay 5 }} ---- The crescendo is one of the legendary swords the other being bone scythe. This sword can be upgraded many, many times until it reaches it's final form... It's a slow, heavy hitting sword with no autoswing. Crafting 1 |item2= Fire Orb 3 |result= Crescendo 1 }} Used in: 1 |item2= Epic Katana 1 |result= Epic Crescendo 1 }} While this example may look confusing at first it is actually relatively simple to work with. It is also recommended you copy all this and simply edit the values yourself on your new page. =How to structure infoboxes correctly= Example - in text 30 |stat2=delay 5 }} What does this mean? This example shows us the infobox in text form, this is what will give you the final result. The template automatically reads the values we have given it and turns it into a cleaner and more readable infobox. So what do some of these values mean? Name The first value, the name, has been put in automatically by the template. This value simply uses the name of the page and if its not looking right then you will have to rename the page itself to change it. Icon The icon is the small image that shows up inside our infobox. To edit this simply change "Crescendo.png" into the icon that fits item you are looking for. Most of the game's icons have already been uploaded but you can also search for them here. Type The type is simply tells us what kind of item it is. This value is very easy to edit and if your not too sure about it try checking the type on some other similar items. Statistics The last values are the statistics. Different items will have different statistics and these values need to be edited accordingly. Each value actually takes 2 different pieces of information before it puts it into our infobox; the name and value of the said statistic. You can find out these statistics by hovering your mouse over the item in-game. Here are the Crescendo's in-game statistics: As you can see here, the Crescendo has 2 different statistics, damage and delay. To put this into text form it looks a little like this: |stat1=damage 30 |stat2=delay 5 Pretty easy right? The first part is the name and the second is the value. You can also add more statistics by copying the other values and renaming them to "stat3", "stat4" and so on. =Writing a description= After the infobox is where you can put the description. It isn't required but is highly recommended. If you really wanted to you could even add some pictures of the item in-game but this isn't required either. =How to structure craftboxes correctly= Craftboxes are very similar to infoboxes. Before we start don't forget the crafting header. You can create one simply by writing " Crafting " underneath the description (if you don't have one just put it underneath the infobox). Example - in text 1 |item2= Fire Orb 3 |result= Crescendo 1 }} What does this mean? By now you probably already know what both of these examples mean. If not you should read "How to structure infoboxes" before carrying on. This template only takes 2 different values; the ingredients and the result. Lets cover these values with a bit more depth: Ingredients The ingredient values are what materials are required to make the said item. These values need 3 pieces of information; the icon, name and quantity. Since we have already covered icons this shouldn't be too difficult for you. Remember, you can search through them all here. After that we have the name of the item. Make sure you write this correctly because it is going to be linking to the item's page here on the wiki. Finally, we have the quantity. This is basically how much of that ingredient is required to make the result. You may have to do some experimenting to find this out. If you aren't sure simply write "???" to let another writer know that this value is unknown so that they can fix it. You'll probably find that most recipes use more than 2 ingredients to get the result. To add more ingredients simply copy the other values and rename them to "item3", "item4" and so on. Result Same structure as the ingredients but just make sure you get the quantity right as well. Sometimes the recipe will create more than 1 of the said item. Used in and how to create You need to show how to craft the item AND the recipes it is used in. First we start off by creating the craftbox that shows you how to craft the item itself (the item should always be the result in this case). Here is an example for the Crescendo page: If the item is USED in any other recipes you'll want to include those as well. First start off by creating this new header " Used in " underneath the other craftboxes (or underneath our crafting header if there aren't any). And then you can start creating those craftboxes . This is what it should end up looking like: Just remember there can be multiple recipes for both of these so make sure you get them all. =Using the source editor= Alright so now we know all this how exactly do we use it all? The answer is the source editor. The source editor is used to edit the page in its very simplest form. To get to the source editor simply follow these simple instructions: 1. Open the page that you want to edit. 2. Click on the "contribute" button in the top right corner. 3. Click "edit this page" And that's it! That's all you need to know about creating pages for items. If you have trouble you can always look back here at our examples or you can send a message to my wall here. Thanks for helping with the wiki and I hope this "little" tutorial helped you! If you are interested in creating pages for npcs just go to this next tutorial. Category:Tutorials